Secrets Come Out Eventually
by Sweet and Rare
Summary: The girls split up after a night of partying, what none of them know is something happnened to some of the girls and no one knows it or that's what they think, will they be able to bring their friendship back together or will it be destroyed forever, not if I have anything to do with it.
1. It started that night

"Invitations to the best party at Applejacks barn tonight," Pinkie bounced.

"Can't wait," Rainbow beamed.

"With my gorgeous outfits, we'll be the talk of the town." Rarity said excitedly.

"Ya do know it's only us six that'll be there," Apple frowned.

"It won't hurt to still look good, darlings."

"You do remember I might be a little late," Fluttershy told them in her usual quiet voice.

"Yep," Pinkie nodded.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Sunset apologised, slightly breathless with running down the corridor. "Have I missed anything?"

"Nope, just party arrangements." Pinkie giggled, taking an invitation out of her bag and handing it to Sunset."That one is yours."

"Come on we better get to class before vice principal Luna catches us for the third time."

oOo

Once school had been let out for the summer break, the six girls had split up to go home and ready themselves for the big party that they were going to have tonight. Pinkie and Applejack were the only ones who had decided to go to the Texan girl's barn to set up ready for the others.

"Wow, I am really glad you let me plan the party at yours." Pinkie beamed excitedly.

"Don't mention it. I don't mind, anything for my friends," Apple smiled in response.

"We just need to call to sugar cube corner as I've got a few cakes and that in the back."

"Ok, I've also got some apple tarts and juice back home if ya want them."

It hadn't taken them long to collect the baked goods Pinkie Pie had made the night before. They then set everything up at Applejacks barn. The trimmings were up and other decorations. Buns, cakes, biscuits, tarts and drinks were all set up on tables with paper plates nearby. All they were waiting on now was the guests.

Rarity was the first to arrive. "Hey, I have brought cucumber sandwiches,"

"Just put them on the first table over there," Applejack told her friend, pointing to a bare table.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Rarity asked wanting to feel busy.

"Nope, everything is done thanks to Applejack." Pinkie informed her.

The Texan smiled at the younger girl. "Well to be honest Pinkie did most of the hard work."

"Oh, don't be so modest. I don't mind you taking some of the credit. I mean the tables must have been heavy." Pinkie added in.

"Well it was nothing a necklace can't help with," Apple shrugged.

Rarity just rolled her eyes at the pair before sitting down to start checking her hair while she was waiting.

"Everyone ready to rock," Rainbow shouted enthusiastically, joining the others.

"Looks like we're still waiting on Sunset and Fluttershy," Pinkie announced.

By the time the last two girls arrived, the others were sat there bored, wishing they had started without them.

"Finally," Rainbow huffed.

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into some trouble on the way," Sunset apologised.

"I hope it isn't anything we need to worry about," Apple thought concerned.

"No, its fine I took care of it."

"The animals are sound asleep as well, so the rest of night is mine." Flutter added to.

"Fluttershy, darling, did one the animals get hurt or something?"

"No, why do you ask."

"You have a little something on your dress, I cannot make it out whether its blood or mud."

"Oh, that, it was Angel, he'd been playing in the mud before I came out."

"What are you waiting for? Let's party!" Rainbow shouted.

They partied hard into the night. Applejack didn't have neighbours and her family had gone out so the house was empty. Eventually everyone had fallen asleep in the Texan girl's family barn, all worn out from all the fun they'd had. Four hours had passed before any of the girls had awoken.

Rarity was the first to awaken and notice something wasn't right. "Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, wake up."

"Ah. Really, this better be good." Rainbow said, groggily.

"Did anyone hear Applejack and Sunset leave?" Rarity asked them all concerned.

"Um, nope," Pinkie replied.

A moment later Applejack returned.

"Is Sunset with you?" Fluttershy asked

"No. I haven't seen her. I woke up, found her gone and didn't want to scare ya so I went looking for her."

"What are you saying?" Rarity frowned.

"I think she's missing."

oOo

The next day they packed everything away and decided to go over to Sunsets flat. They knocked and waited for an answer it took awhile but the door opened, and the girl that was stood on the other side shocked them all.

"Sunset!" they all said in unison.

"Where in the hay were you last night?" Applejack asked feeling a little hurt.

"Here, why, where else should I be?" Sunsets asked confused.

Rainbow looked to the others before turning back to Sunset. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Um, we had a sleepover at Applejacks." Fluttershy reminded her, voice going low to a whisper.

"Right, I remember now. Sorry about that. I had stuff to do."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pinkie asked. "I could have brought some leftovers."

"We would have understood, darling. We're your friends."

"Ok, next time I have to run off I'll let you know first. Now if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of something." Sunset turned away and slammed the door in their faces.

"I wonder what's up with her," Fluttershy thought a little louder than expected.

"Your guess is as good as mine, darling."

They all stood there in shock, wondering what had just happened. Rainbow was the first to break the silence.

"So what now?" she asked.

"How about cupcakes, my treat." Pinkie offered.

Rarity read the new message that had just arrived, her facial expression turning to shock.

Applejack picked up on her friend's expression. "Are you alright, sugar cube?"

Ignoring the Texan she turned to the younger girl. "I'd love to Pinkie, but something has just come up."

Pinkie pie then turned to Apple and Flutters. "What about you two?"

"I've got to get back to the farm, another time maybe."

"I do love your cupcakes but its Angel feeding time. He won't be very happy if he doesn't get his meal on time."

Rainbow was trying to sneak away when Pinkie saw her. "Come on Rainbow Dash your my last hope."

"Alright fine, I'll go with you."

After that day they all gradually stopped talking and hanging out with each other. Applejack told them she was needed on the farm and wanted to spend time with her family this holiday. Rarity took her sister Sweetie Belle to England for a few weeks. Fluttershy concentrated on the animals at the animal shelter. Rainbow concentrated on her sports clubs and Pinkie started a part time job at sugar cube corner as well as babysitting. Once the 6 weeks holiday was over and school started up, they all checked themselves out in the mirror.

However, three of the six would be headed back with a new take on life. One applied makeup, another put on a longer skirt and the last person wrapped a fancy thin scarf around her neck, they all did it to hide something.

"What the girls don't know is, I have been on their trail all summer and I will be the one to spill their secrets."


	2. Someone we used to know

It was late September and everyone had started back at school. Rarity had given her sister a lift.

"Sweetie Belle, I want you to meet me here after school."

"Ok. Hey Scootaloo, wait up." She nodded before calling to her friend.

Rarity walked into school, greeting students she knew.

A girl stopped to talk to her. She was in the fashionistas club

"I love the scarf," she pointed out.

"Thank you, I wanted to try a different style." Rarity informed her.

The girl then noticed a pink haired girl walk through the entrance. "Look at Fluttershy, back at school. She's missed nearly a month of school work, probably scared to come back as a loner."

Rarity looked in her direction. "That's up to her. She doesn't speak to anyone."

"I thought you two were friends," the girl asked with furrowed brows.

"Some things just change," Rarity shrugged, now noticing Applejack heading towards them. "I'll see you around."

"Hey sugar cube, how was England?"

"Put it this way, darling. Sweetie Belle enjoyed being back home more."

"Why the scarf?"

"Trying something new."

They both started to head to class, when a beep was heard coming from one of their phones. Rarity pulled her phone out of her bag and checked the message.

 **Hey lovie**

 **You only have one friend left and you haven't told her**

 **What happened back in England, don't worry though your secret is safe with me**

 **xoxo**

"You ok?" Apple asked.

Rarity just turned to her friend and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

oOo

"Hey, Pinkie, wait up."

Pinkie Pie stopped and turned. "I thought you would be in class by now."

"I kinda got held up. Have you seen Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked looking around.

"Nope, why would I?"

"Look, I know you two don't get on but you could at least help me out. She should be in one of my classes."

"What do you need?"

"I've lent her my chemistry book notes. I need them back."

"Are you sure you will?"

"She might have fell out with you and Rarity, but I can't ditch her I've known her ever since we were young."

They arrived outside Rainbows first class of the day.

"Meet for lunch."

"Yep."

oOo

It was the end of the school day. Sunset sat on a bench outside the shopping centre.

"I hope you weren't waiting long."

Sunset put her phone away. "Nope, not at all Flutters, I got plenty of games to keep me occupied."

They'd both agreed to split up and meet each other outside. They both needed a few things, but didn't have much time for a slow walk around together. Fluttershy had arranged to have tea at her parent's house and they didn't like it when she wasn't on time.

"Aren't you glad that we took my car, instead of your bike?"

"Well, I didn't realise you needed this much stuff. We're only going away for a week and we have about 6 weeks to prepare."

"This isn't just for the break,"

It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination. Fluttershy unlocked the door with her key, she tried to go straight for the stairs but her mum caught her.

"Hey, sweetie, you're back just in time. Dinner won't be long."

"We'll be upstairs," Fluttershy tried to manoeuvre around the boxes. Her parents were holding a car boot sale and packed a lot of stuff into boxes ready,

"Make sure your down for 7pm," her mum called.

The shy girl turned around to reply, not noticing the box just ahead. Her bad leg collided with it knocking her off balance nearly and she tried to hold in a scream. She quickly grabbed the part that hurt and Sunset helped her up stairs and out of the way.

"How's your leg?" she asked.

"Painful, my mom didn't notice did she?"

"No, I think she was too preoccupied with dinner."

"Here hop on the bed. I'll check it," Sunset lifted the younger girls skirt up to her knee, checking how her previous injury was doing. "It seems to be healing alright, but we should have taken you to the hospital."

"If you did they would have asked me where I did it, and I can't tell them that." Fluttershy looked at her leg. The swelling had gone down a lot since when she'd first done it. She thought back to when she had done the damage.

" _Sunset, my leg, it hurts." Fluttershy cried, trying to stand._

" _Can you walk?" Sunset asked concerned._

" _No."_

" _It doesn't look like you've broke it."_

" _What are we going to do," panic now rising across Rarity's face._

" _We've got to call an ambulance," Applejack suggested._

" _If we do that they're going ask us why we're here."_

" _Applejack and I can help Flutters. Rarity you bring the car closer," Sunset ordered. "Take Pinkie and Rainbow with you."_

" _What about her?" Pinkie asked._

" _She'll be fine," Rainbow told the younger girl, manoeuvring her in the direction Rarity was heading._

 _"Don't leave me here, you fools." The girl cried._

"Fluttershy, Sunset, dinner is ready." Her mum shouted, bringing the shy girl out of her thoughts.

They both headed downstairs when Fluttershy's phone beeped.

 **Ah poor Fluttershy**

 **How's the leg?**

 **Mommy might not know what happened that summer but I do and I am going to tell**

 **xoxo**

Sunset looked at the screen of Fluttershy's phone and noticed the message. She grabbed it out of the girls hand and looked at the caller I.D but it was from an unknown caller.

"How long have you been getting threats like this?"Sunset questioned.

"That is the first one," Flutters informed her.

"The only people who know what happened, is just us six. So who's sending this?"

oOo

Rarity had been working at the clothing boutique for a couple of years now. Her mum knew the owner and had recommended the fashionista to work there. She was now on the verge of selling her own designs there.

"Rarity, you have a letter." Her mum told her, taking a plate of leftovers out of the fridge.

The fashionista opened her letter and screamed with joy. "I've been invited to the new trends road fashion show."

"When is that?"

"This Saturday, I can even take a plus one with me."

"Have you got anyone particular in mind?"

"Actually, I have she would fit in perfectly here."

"Wait did you say it's Saturday?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Can you take your friends car then because I need to take yours in."

"Yeah, I'm going to let her know." Rarity ran past her sister and straight upstairs.

"Is dinner ready?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It will be," her mum smiled.

oOo

Applejack had done her early morning chores and headed upstairs for a quick shower. Then went to get her sister up.

"Hey, Applebloom, if ya want a lift be ready by 8am." Applejack called through the shut door.

The Texan then sat down to get some breakfast before school, about 30 minutes had past and her sister still hadn't come down, which was unlike her. Applejack went back upstairs and knocked again. No answer, so she opened the door and slowly peaked inside. Realising she wasn't there she went further in.

"Applebloom," she called, walking over to the bed. A note was left on her side table, picking it up she read it.

 **You should keep a check on who locks your doors at night**

 **you never know who could get in**

 **xoxo**

Putting the note down the older girl ran downstairs and called to the others about the news.

"Appleblooms missing," Apple announced.

"How'd ya know she didn't just go to school?" Granny smith told her, not that at all bothered.

"She's never gone to school without me. She's got no transport," Applejack ran outside and saw somebody walking down her drive, realising who it was she ran up to the girl.

"Applebloom, where have ya been?"

"I was just collecting this, someone left it at the bottom of the driveway."

"Why didn't ya tell us?"

"I'm old enough to walk down my own driveway," Applebloom told her in a huff. She then shoved the parcel at her sister. "It's for you anyway."

She took the parcel upstairs and opened it. Inside was a long embroidered skirt, a frilly white shirt, a black and red hat with a heart on the front similar to her style. On the boots were three hearts on the side. A letter was attached.

 **I'm taking you as my plus one, darling.**

 **Here is your outfit**

 **Signed**

 **R**

oOo

Rainbow had gotten up early for her daily jog to keep fit. She ran around her street once and still had time for another lap. She came around to Fluttershy's house and this time she noticed the shy girl was trying to sneak out of her house.

"What are you up to?" she asked herself, hiding behind a nearby bush.

Fluttershy poked her head through the open door and then looked both ways, then fully emerging with a bag. She walked over to the bin and put the bag in fast before heading back in the house and shutting the door.

Rainbow was about to go over when the door opened again, this time a red and blonde haired girl emerged. She wore her signature jacket and pulled her collar up. She turned, whispering something to the shy girl while pointing to what look liked the bin before walking off. The minute Flutters shut the door she was at the bin in a heartbeat.

"It's ok Fluttershy. I'll find out what you're hiding," Rainbow opened the bin lid and grabbed the bag. She then paused and realised what she was doing. "Ahh, Pinkie, get out of my head. Flutters is my friend. I shouldn't should I?" Making her mind up she decided to open the bag, finding something she didn't expect, another tied bag with a note attached to it.

 **Look at that Fluttershy seems to be hiding something or should I say someone.**

 **I wonder what Sunset was doing there**

 **Xoxo**

Rainbow knocked on the girl's door and it didn't take long for someone to answer, her dad stood on the other side.

"Is Fluttershy in?"

"She is," the man told her, his expression never changing.

"Well, I wanted to ask if she wanted a lift to school."

"She's stopping home today. She's not too well."

"Oh ok," Rainbow then left.

oOo

Dinnertime had come around pretty fast and Pinkie got a meal from the cafeteria as they were not allowed to leave the school grounds until they were seniors.

"Hey Rainbow, long time no see." Pinkie greeted.

Rainbow just sat there poking at her food.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"What? Oh, um, yeah," Rainbow looked at her friend. "I need to tell you something."

"Go on."

"I was doing my morning jog and I noticed Fluttershy," Rainbow started.

"Tell me something I don't know," Pinkie sighed.

"She was with Sunset and they both seemed kind of suspicious, like they were hiding something."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Wait you knew?"

"Yep, psychic remember."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't you were meant to find out this way."

"Ok, did you know about this?" she took the note out of her pocket and put it on the table. Pinkie Pie now read it.

 **Look at that Fluttershy seems to be hiding something or should I say someone**

 **I wonder what Sunset was doing there**

 **Xoxo**

"Who wrote that and what do they mean?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."

Rainbow and Pinkie sat at the table in the cafeteria. Rarity was making arrangements with a certain girl. Applejack was talking to her sister. Fluttershy was booking plane tickets at home, and Sunset was in the library filling in college applications. A girl stood in the distance watching them.

 **"Ok, so maybe I was with one of the girls when something happened to them. Oops I think I've said too much."**


	3. If at first you don't succeed

It was late Saturday night and Rarity was getting ready for the opening gala dance.

"Look at you all dressed up, who's your date?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"None of your business," Rarity smirked.

The doorbell then went and Rarity ran downstairs before Sweetie belle could get to it.

"Hey, you're early," Rarity looked over at the clock.

"Better early than late," "You look nice," "A little over done maybe."

"Thanks for doing this Sour Sweet," Rarity beamed.

"I love fashion galas, I was really excited when you invited me as your plus one," Sour Sweet smiled.

"Shall we?" Rarity asked, shutting the door.

Sour Sweet nodded then held her arm out for the fashionista to grab onto.

oOo

Sunset was sat on her bed reading up on her daily duties for the week. When a bleeping sound was heard coming from her phone.

"Hey, Fluttershy," Sunset answered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over. My mom is going to this party, so I have the house to myself,"

"I'd love to, it's just I've got a ton of homework. What about coming over tomorrow to mine,"

"Um, I'll let you know," Fluttershy seemed disappointed.

Sunset felt bad for refusing her friends proposal but she had stuff to do, "I'm sorry, honestly, I am."

"Night," Flutters ended the call, before Sunset could say anything else.

Sunset went back to flicking through her journal then her eyes widened at what she saw.

"That can't be right," Sunset thought to herself louder than she wanted.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked.

"Nothing, I've just found out we have our band booked in, " Subset explained.

"So what did you call me for. Rarity is waiting and I don't want her to find out. "

"She won't, trust me, " Sunset smirked.

oOo

"Maud, hurry, we're going to be late it starts in an hour," Pinkie shouted.

"I didn't really want to go anyway," Maud said in her usual tone.

"Oh, come on it'll be fun," Pinkie told her grabbing her sister's hand.

"Pinkie, wait," Rainbow shouted, coming up behind the younger girl.

"Oh, hey Rainbow," Pinkie greeted.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rainbow asked.

Pinkie nodded, and then felt herself getting pulled to one side.

"What's the matter?"Pinkie asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just wanted to borrow your notes," Rainbow managed to get her breath back, from running all the way to her friend's house. Realisation then hit her, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope, I'm just taking Maud to the cinema," Pinkie replied. "I'll go grab them,

It wasn't long before her friend returned.

"Anything else because I really need to leave," Pinkie told her friend really wanting to leave.

"No that's it thanks," Rainbow watched her friend leave and then headed back home.

oOo

"I can't believe we're actually here," Rarity giggled excitedly.

"I can get us a drink, if you want to have a look around," Sour Sweet offered.

"Ok," Rarity headed off,to talk to a couple of people, she knew from the store she currently worked at.

"Rarity, how are you? How's the clothes designing going?" A woman asked.

"It's going wonderful. I've put a few of my designs on the shop floor," Rarity beamed.

"I'll have to come by and check a few out. You see my daughter's school is having a prom and she needs a new outfit for it," The woman turned and called to someone.

A few minutes later a girl emerged, she had long silver hair. She wore a long purple dress that came down to her knees, which sparkled when the lights hit it and a pair of three inch heels to match.

"This is my daughter, Lottie," the woman introduced. She turned to her daughter,"Play nice."

"So your Rarity," the girl looked the fashionista up and down.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Rarity asked.

"No, but I've heard a lot about you. My mum will not stop talking about you," Lottie rolled her eyes.

"Funny she's never mentioned you," Rarity spat back.

"Look my mum says you'd make a great designer, so I want you to make me a dress," Lottie started to explain. "You will pick the colour and design. I will send you pictures of my hair piece, shoes and shawl and I want you to match them."

The girl then took out her card and handed it over to Rarity, "Text me your number and I'll send the pictures through to you."

Rarity watched the girl leave then jumped as she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Hey, how are you getting on?" Sour Sweet asked, passing her friend a drink.

"Well so far so good."

Both girls had been there for a few hours and Rarity had managed to collect a few more customers. They had even been invited to another party.

"This is going better than I expected," Rarity thought.

"It doesn't seem as bad as I thought it would," Sour Sweet confessed.

Rarity's phone started to ring it took about 4 rings before she realised. Looking at the screen, the caller I.D said Sunset.

"Hello," Rarity answered.

"Rarity, I've just found out that our bands booked in," Sunset explained.

"I can't hear you darling," Rarity gave her drink to Sour Sweet so she could cover one ear.

"I said our band," Sunset repeated.

Rarity took the phone away from her ear, "I'm just going outside. I can't hear anything in here."

Sour Sweet nodded then watched her friend leave out the back door.

"Ok, I can hear you now."

"I just wanted you and Apple know we've got a gig for that charity next week."

"What ti..." Rarity suddenly got cut off when she felt a rope around her neck.

It started to get tighter. She could feel someone close behind her but couldn't tell whether it was male or female. Out of panic she dropped her phone cutting Sunset off. The fashionista brought her hands up to stop the rope from getting pulled but it wasn't working. She then tilted her head back trying to get out of it. The person must have known because they moved in, which gave Rarity an advantage. The fashionista managed to elbow them in the gut which made them bend over and let go of the rope. Rarity pulled the rope away and turned to find the person gone.

She managed to take in a breath before shock set in. Rarity then found herself collapsing to the floor and spewing up blood.

"Rarity," she heard a voice shout.

The fashionista turned her head to the sound. She noticed someone but couldn't make out who it was, only that they wore a hat. Everything then went black.

Rarity opened her eyes to see a white room, looking around she realised she was in the hospital. She put her hand up to feel her neck and flinched at how sore it was. The fashionista closed her eyes to find sleep but all she could see was that terrible night back in England.

 **6 weeks ago in England**

It was the last week of the holidays for Rarity and she had dropped Sweetie belle off at a friend's. She was on her way home when her phone rang.

"So have you figured out what you're doing?" the voice asked on the other side as soon as she answered it.

"I have, now you ask," Rarity continued.

"So whichever decision you make I'll back you up," The voice told her.

"I'm thinking of staying. I've been talking to a few schools and they said Sweetie Belle can transfer here before she starts her next year. The best part is they said I have enough grades to go straight to college." Rarity told them.

"Do your friends know?"

"Apple Jack does and of course you Sour Sweet but that's it," Rarity confirmed.

"I better go. You'll have to tell me more tomorrow," Sour Sweet replied.

"Will do, night," Rarity ended the call.

The fashionista finally made it back to her grandparent's apartment. They had both agreed on their two grandchildren staying there while they were away. Their grandparents would be back the same day as Rarity and Sweetie Belle were leaving. She flicked the light on as usual, before she could get fully in to the flat someone caught her from behind wrapped something around her neck and pulled tight. She could feel her life slowly draining out of her. The weird thing was, the person knew how far to do it so they wouldn't kill her. After a few minutes she felt it get looser.

"Rarity," she heard someone shout, "Hey get off of her

The person let the fashionista go and run off, making no attempt to hit the other person that had arrived conveniently.

"Rarity, are you alright?"

The fashionista started coughing. She grabbed her throat, rubbing the sore part of it. Rarity turned to the voice.

"Sunset what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice a little groggy.

"Same thing as you I guess. I was visiting my parents," Sunset helped her friend up, "Why didn't you fight back and don't give me the, I can't. I know you can because, Rainbow, Apple, you and I all took the lessons together,"

Rarity stood up, then took a seat on the settee.

"Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Sunset asked. concerned for her friend.

"No," Rarity looked down at her hands.

"Why not,"

"Well for one, the person who did it. Didn't want me dead," Rarity explained.

"How do you know?" Sunset brought her friend a hot drink.

"Before you shouted they loosened the material. It was just a warning. I think it's to do with what we did last summer."

Raritys phone then bleeped, she forgot she had it in her pocket. Taking it out she looked at the screen, a text sign lit up, it read.

 **This was only supposed to be a warning but looks like your friend has just cost you your life.**

 **Seeya next time, love.**

oOo

"Rarity, can you hear me?" Someone called.

The fashionista found herself waking up back in the hospital room with a nurse hovering over her.

"I've got good news for you," the nurse started, "We will be discharging you this afternoon. We can't see any major problems. You might just have a sore throat for a few weeks."

"Rarity nodded and watched the nurse leave, she then stopped in the doorway and turned back, "you should thank your friend she was the one that found you. I think her name was AppleJack."

oOo

The following afternoon, Rainbow decided to get a few goals in before her next lesson. On her way down to the football ground near their school. She noticed someone had made it there before her.

"Can I help you?" Rainbow asked, approaching the girl.

The girl turned to the voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was using this."

"Well you have to put your name down to use it in between lessons and I didn't see anyone else's down," Rainbow told her.

"I was just trying to get a bit of practice in. I wanted to try out for the football team. I'm Lottie," She held a hand out.

"I'm Rainbow the captain of all the sports teams and there is no vacancies."

The girl seemed pretty hurt from getting told off, so Rainbow decided to let it go.

"Ok, why don't you have a quick game with me, Pinkie is usually here but she doesn't seem to be in school today," rainbow confirmed.

"She's probably sleeping off her fashion hangover," Lottie laughed.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked confused.

"I saw her yesterday talking to that girl. I think her name was Rarity."

The girl noticed a confused look on Rainbows face.

"You didn't know."

"Oh, yeah you must be talking about the fashion gala. She told she was going with her sister," Rainbow lied.

"So do you still want that game?"

Rainbow nodded at the question, she then heard her phone taking it out of her back. A message sign lit up.

Opening it up, the message said.

 **If my friend lied to me, I would make her pay.**


End file.
